icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 BCHL Season
This is the '2016-17 British Columbia Hockey League season. '''This is the league's 27th season under this name and its 55th season overall dating back to the founding of the Okanagan Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961. Each team will play a 58 game schedule with 28 home games, 28 road games and 2 games played at the league's annual showcase. Membership changes *none, however the Langley Rivermen relocated from the Langley Events Centre to the George Preston Arena when the Western Hockey League Vancouver Giants relocated from Vancouver to the Langley Events Centre. Teams Standings Island Division Interior Division ''note: West Kelowna finished ahead of Merritt based on the first tie breaker; wins 27-23 Mainland Division Fred Page Cup Playoffs On November 2, 2016 the league announced that they have changed the playoff format. All series are best-of-seven. The top four teams in both the Mainland and Island Divisons qualify for the playoffs, with one playing four and two playing three in each division. The first round winners in each division meet in the division final round. The two division winners meet in the third round All six teams in the division have the potential to qualify for the playoffs, with seeds one and two scoring first round byes. Seed three plays six and four will play five in the first round, however, if the fifth place team over in the Mainland Division has more points than the sixth place Interior Division team, then that Mainland Division team will crossover to play as the number six seed in round one. In rounds two, seed one plays the lowest seeded team that advanced, and seed two will play the other advancing team. Once the Interior Division determines its champion, that team will play the winner of the Mainland-Island Division series in the Fred Page Cup Final. The Fred Page Cup winning team (or the runner up if it is the Penticton Vees) will advance to the 2017 Western Canada Cup which is being held in Penticton, British Columbia. The top two finishers in that tournament will qualify for the 2017 Royal Bank Cup which is being held in Cobourg, Ontario. Interior Division Quarterfinals *Trail Smoke Eaters defeated Salmon Arm Silverbacks 4 games to 1 * Merritt Centennials defeated West Kelowna Warriors 4 games to none Interior Division Semifinals *Penticton Vees defeated Merritt Centennials 4 games to 3 *Vernon Vipers defeated Trail Smoke Eaters 4 games to 1 Island Division Semifinals *Victoria Grizzlies defeated Nanaimo Clippers 4 games to 1 *Powell River Kings defeated Cowichan Valley Capitals 4 games to none Mainland Division Semifinals *Wenatchee Wild defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4 games to 2 *Chilliwack Chiefs defeated Langley Rivermen 4 games to 2 Interior Division Final *Penticton Vees defeated Vernon Vipers 4 games to 3 Island Division Final *Victoria Grizzlies defeated Powell River Kings 4 games to 3 Mainland Division Final * Chilliwack Chiefs defeated Wenatchee Wild 4 games to none Mainland-Island Division Series *Chilliwack Chiefs defeated Victoria Grizzlies 4 games to 2 League Final *Penticton Vees defeated Chilliwack Chiefs 4 games to 3 Category:2017 in hockey Category:BCHL seasons